Hazy
by toucheblye
Summary: She thinks her name is Kensi and he just wants his partner back.


**_A/N: This is set as an AU, obviously. Although I like to pretend it's their future: you know married with babies. But neither here nor there, it's a Densi AU. The italicized parts are flashbacks and the regular font is the present. Don't hate me too much, the first two segments are a little rough around the edges with both setting up the background story and hard on the characters. It gets easier, promise. Also stick with me through a multichapter fic, because I am a little bit out of my element. We are planned (and outlined) for four chapters, possibly five depending on how I decide to play this out._**

**_AND yes, I am back. For now. _**

**_toucheblye_**

* * *

_"Mr. Deeks the contusion your wife endured was very brutal. There is bruising on multiple sections of her brain, we don't know the extent of memory loss she has until she wakes up. Right now it is just a waiting game. Brain injuries are tricky, but she's alive… Count your blessings." Dr. Anderson said as she closed the patient chart closed._

_"Thank you Dr. Anderson. I appreciate it. " Deeks replied as he cradled his nine month old daughter into his arms and felt the warmth of his son's arms being wrapped around his legs. "She's alive."_

—-

She thinks her name is Kensi, at least that is what she can gather from the nurses that visit her bedside every twenty minutes. She knows she's in a hospital but why she is here she can't quite comprehend or remember for that matter. Actually, she can't comprehend much at all due to the dull ache at the back of her head and the haze that fills her vision. She tries to utter a word but gives into the growing desire to sleep. She closes her eyes, maybe next time she'll gain some answers.

—

_"Deeks, I don't want you to go on that assignment alone." Kensi said as she pulled the comforter down the bed._

_"Kens.. It's been decided. Well, actually, Hetty made the decision for me. Can't quite get out of this one…. Plus it's right up my alley. And I'm not alone, Hetty said she had someone to send in with me." Deeks said as he turned the baby monitor on and crawled in right next to her._

_"I know you have to do it, I get it, but I don't trust the girl they are sending in with you. Her name is Alex Rameriez. She's a great agent, little undercover work, barely any undercover work actually. And they want to send her into deep cover I don't like it." Kensi said as turned on the tv._

_"We aren't having this discussion, it's been decided, I don't have any other choice."_

_"Actually there is another choice."_

_"Kensi Deeks do not tell me you did it. There are not one but two children in the mix this time. If you did it- I'm going to be angry."_

_"I did do it. And I have every right to do what I did. You're my partner, it's my job to keep you safe, and my job only."_

_"Yes, you are very accurate with that statement, but this isn't just any normal assignment Kens, it's a deep cover. The amount of time I have to stay in, we don't know.A few weeks at the shortest, we both can't be gone that long."_

_"Well what if I said I already had it covered." Kensi said as she changed the channel to the local news._

_"Kensi we made a vow that when we had a family only one of us went in at a time, that way, if anything were to happen, the kids had at least one of us."_

_"Well I made a vow to you that I would protect your ass when you make dumb decisions. I think this qualifies as a dumb decision."_

_"I could say the same thing about what you are choosing to do."_

_"C'mon Deeks, Riley and Landon will be taken care of. My mom will watch them, she loves watching them. Plus, they can go down to San Diego and stay in the house down there. That way they are out of LA, just in case anything were to happen to us, they would be protected."_

_"And let me guess, you have already called Julia to come pick them up on Monday and talked to Hetty about adding a background to your alias?"_

_"Julia is coming to get them Monday.. We'll get sorted with our aliases and make arrangements, and then eat dinner, and my mom will take them until we get back. She loves being a grandma. And Aunt Michelle is on speed dial in case anything were to happen."_

_"But aren't you still pumping for Riley?"_

_"Yeah, but really I'm sooo tired of her sucking on my boob. There's enough in the freezer that I have stored where my mom can start to ween her off the breast milk and start adding some formula to her diet. She's nine months old, we started at eleven with Landon, but having something constantly wanting to suck your boob is annoying."_

_"I mean it makes your boobs look great, I don't get the constant sucking thing, but that's why I'm a man, ok don't try and change the subject. What if something happens to us?"_

_"Look I don't want to talk about that."_

_"We have to, look at our job description Kens."_

_"I know. National Security needs saving every week. That's why we met with the attorneys before Christmas last year and made our wills, just in case anything were to happen. Uncle Sam and Aunt Michelle would take the kids until mom takes custody. We have a great family support system… But Deeks, nothing is going to happen."_

_"I know. I just worry. Now it's 9 PM on a Friday night, and both kids are asleep and we are still awake I think we should stop talking and practice making baby number three."_

_"I told you we were done af-" Kensi tried to reply as her husband kissed her lips and rolled on top of her she knew that fight was for another night._

—-

"Daddy is momma ok?" Landon said as he sat in mother's desk.

"Yeah, kiddo. Momma is going to be okay. She's just resting, she had an accident, like you did when you were learning to ride your bike. You hit your head, remember?" Deeks said as he squatted right next to him.

"Yeah, I member."

"Well momma fell and hit her head too, except she hit hers a little bit harder so she has to stay in the hospital a couple days. She'll be home soon with you, me, and Riley."

"Ok, daddy. I'm tired."

"I know, bud. It's been a long day but I still have some work to do here. You and Riley are going to go spend the night with Auntie Nell and Uncle Eric tonight? Maybe he'll let you have some ice cream."

"I wanna stay wiff you."

"It is just for one night, I'll see you in the morning." Deeks said as he pulled his four year old in for a hug.

"Landon you ready to go watch Cars 2 and eat some ice cream?!" Eric said as he rounded the corner into the bullpen.

"Uncle Eric, Lightening McQueen!"

"Yeah dude, Lightening McQueen…. C'mon!"

"Bye Daddy, love you."

"Goodnight kid, remember use your manners like your mom taught you! Especially don't chew with your mouth open!"

"Don't worry, Deeks. We've got them tonight, and longer if you need us too. They will be taken care of." Nell said as she picked up the carseat holding a sleeping Riley.

"Thanks, Nell. I have go to do a debrief and see where the hell this all went wrong." Deeks said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is she remembering anything?" Nell asked as she picked up the diaper bag.

"I don't know. She hasn't really regained full consciousness yet. I wanted to be there when she woke up, but I had to see the kids as well. They needed to see one of their parents…. After I finish with Granger and Hetty here I'm headed to see her. Look, there are diapers for Riley in the bag, along with some bottles that just need to be heated before she's fed. Landon's favorite pajamas are in there and his favorite stuffed bear that Ray got him, he can't sleep without it. It's already way past their bedtime, so whenever you can…."

"Deeks, we've got this. We've watched them before. Go do what you have to do. We will see you tomorrow."

"Detective… It's time we talked." Granger said as he walked in, Hetty standing close by his side.

"Mr. Deeks we need all the details. Start from the beginning."

Deeks sat at his desk and rubbed his eyes, he was in for a long night.

—-

She can hear the beeping of the monitors that are tracking her heartbeats in the distance. There's a pain in her arm and a quiet voice talking to her.

"Kensi, I'm your registered nurse for the night. My name is Mary and I'm going to be taking care of you through the night shift. I know you can't really hear me right now, but I am just putting some more pain medicine in your IV. Hopefully you'll be a bit more comfortable now. Your husband and children were here earlier. Riley is precious, her gummy little smile, and Landon looks just like his father. And your family was here too. You are a very loved woman. I hope you wake up and remember it all..Well I am done in here for right now… I'll see you in a couple hours."

She's more conscious than before, but the haze still fills her vision and she can't gain the energy to move her arm. There's still a massive pounding in her head and all she can remember is that her name is Kensi, or so she's been told.

Everything is hazy, and she's not sure if she'll ever get rid of this feeling.


End file.
